


First Steps Into Forever

by AsagaoSylph



Series: A Home Changes With You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fun, Gender Confusion, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sequel, Sequel to a sequel, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), background klance, binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagaoSylph/pseuds/AsagaoSylph
Summary: “Thank you!” She cried, clinging to him and burying their face in his shoulder. “I really really appreciate it, Lance! There’s literally no way I can handle so many people calling me a girl right after I figured out I’m agender; one of them wouldn’t walk away with their head attached.”
Relationships: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: A Home Changes With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	First Steps Into Forever

“Piiiiiiiidgey!” Called Lance, flinging open the door and nearly sending his friend shoot off her bed as they let out a screech. “Hiya! All is set; I told Allura you were feeling too tired for our night, and I dragged Shiro into it instead! So don’t worry about any misgendering, you’re all good!”

Pidge leapt off their bed of her own volition this time, tackling Lance in a bear hug and grinning so widely their nose scrunched like a bunny’s.

“Thank you!” She cried, clinging to him and burying their face in his shoulder. “I really really appreciate it, Lance! There’s literally no way I can handle so many people calling me a girl right after I figured out I’m agender; one of them wouldn’t walk away with their head attached.”

Lance laughed, ruffling their hair and quietly locking the door behind him. The last thing Pidge needed now was to be outed to the team.

“You’re still trying to get used to the label?” He asked, plopping onto her bed and continuing to hug them.

“Yeah,” admitted Pidge with a slight sigh. “Sometimes, it feels off, and I get scared that I’m wrong and just wasting your time, but…the rest of the time, it just feels like I nailed it. Like this is who I’ve always been meant to be.”

Lance nodded, and Pidge nestled in a little more. “Still got it, Lance?” She murmured.

“Still got it, Pidge,” he stated, running a hand up and down their back. “It’s okay for stuff to still be setting in. And regardless of your gender, you could never waste my time; you’re my little sibling! I’m here for you.”

Pidge gave a muffled hum of acknowledgement, drawing back and rubbing at their eyes with a yawn. Their glasses slumped at the motion, skewing across her face, and Lance chuckled as he adjusted them back to balancing down the bridge of their nose.

“Thanks, Lance. Hey, I was poking at one shop; look at all this agender merch!” Added Pidge, plopping onto their stomach on her bed and flipping up their computer screen. “These shirts are so cool! Plus, now I get to make millions of coding jokes about my gender!”

“Oooo! Wait, I want to see these shirts!” Squealed Lance, flopping onto his back and turning his gaze to her screen.

They scrolled through pages of adorable sheep with the agender flag striped into their fluff, shirts checking a gender box labeled _lizard_ , planets with the pansexual and agender flags mixed together, lanyards with the agender colors, dresses with a paint-splattered space design in agender colors, and both the most polite and the least polite middle fingers at the gender binary that Lance had ever seen. Jokes on being plants were written on sweatshirts, tiny sticker ghosts waved supportive flags, and Pidge nearly cackled herself off their bed when they saw a AA battery with the asexual and agender colors on each side.

“Oh my god,” she crowed, slapping their mattress and pumping her free fists in the air. “That is the first thing I’m buying when we’re back on Earth! That is sheer gold!”

Lance grinned, noting the price and contemplating the leftover Earth money he had stored in his wallet. He could definitely buy that for them. His grin widened, though his eyes flickered to the time.

“You know, I bet the space mall has a section with pride merch,” he suggested, smirking. “We could probably get you some stuff on the sly; no one ever knows where I go when we go shopping! Well, except for you occasionally.”

Pidge snickered, eyebrow rising.

“And Keith,” they teased. “Definitely Keith.”

Lance’s cheeks flushed a fierce red, and Pidge snickered triumphantly. “You two are not subtle about the whole dating thing.”

“Shut up!” Protested Lance.

“You guys have been pining for phoebs, I have a right to mess with you.”

“Frickin’ space gremlin.”

Pidge snorted, attacking Lance’s perfectly styled hair and being promptly deafened by her teammate’s screeching.

“Lance!” Cried Pidge. “Since when did you become a siren?!”

“Since I took voice lessons,” replied Lance with a toss of his head. “You’ve got nothing on my pitch, Pidgeotto!”

Pidge made a face at him in response, their eyes flickering to the clock.

“Hey, Lance, doesn’t your spa night start with Allura and Shiro in, like, five dobashes?”

“Holy crow!” Shrieked Lance, scrambling off the bed and nearly slamming his head into the wall. “Call me if you need anything, love you, bye!”

Pidge just laughed as her friend flung himself out the door with a frantic wave, giving him a salute in response. They waited until the door slid shut before clicking away from the website, eyes flickering to the silent hallway one more time before they pulled up the space mall catalog of binders.

Pidge sighed, pressing two fingers to the back of her neck and pulling up a guide for measuring. They had been interested in binding long before they had begun to consider a different gender identity, although their baggy clothing since coming to space had been very effective at hiding their chest. Still, whenever she wore a dress, it was uncomfortable and left them itching to fold their arms and throw it off in favor of a hoodie when she got home. It wasn’t even that dresses weren’t nice (she had worn one for quite a while to try and get used to them because they thought they were being sexist by not wanting to wear dresses, and they were pretty), but they left Pidge feeling exposed and a little unsafe.

A binder, though…

Pidge sighed, scanning the instructions for measurements, and thanking the stars that so many aliens had physical similarities to humans. She could do this. Plus, they had recently injured their back in a firefight, and Coran had warned her to give it time to finish healing outside of a cryopod, so they would have to wait a bit to start binding if they didn’t want to aggravate her injury.

And Pidge did _not_ want to aggravate that injury, thanks.

The small paladin sighed, flicking through colors and contemplating how they wanted to handle their hair. She had originally been intending on growing it back out, but this current style was…really comfortable. Pidge had avoided short hair for so long because they didn’t want to tack on another bill for the hairdresser monthly to keep her hair from becoming an overgrown bush, but that wasn’t really a problem here. Lance cut the team’s hair in his free time (fighting regularly with Keith over his insistence on a mullet) and could give her the exact hairstyle they wanted. Maybe they would keep this current look.

Pidge groaned; gender expression was a pain.

But it would be worth it. The idea of being genuinely comfortable in their body, of loving it the way she had always been meant to, it pricked their eyes with tears. This would be worth it. Finally being herself would be worth it.

“Okay!” Huffed Pidge, slapping their computer shut and tossing it on their bed. “Where can I nab a measuring tape?”

She hopped off the bed and stole into the kitchen, silently hissing when they saw Hunk and Coran there, though the latter was buried in a book. If there was a measuring tape she could even _potentially_ read, it would be in the junk drawer Hunk filled with devices that matched ones on Earth.

“Hey, Pidge!” Called Hunk. “Lance mentioned you were really tired earlier; is everything okay?”

Yeah, totally, just multiple gender crises and a near panic attack along with a completely new label and a fresh understanding of herself that they were still adapting to.

“Just stayed up too late,” replied Pidge, trudging over to the drawer and yanking it open. “I’m going to bed early tonight.”

They glanced at Hunk, and a sharp thought spiked through her head. _He doesn’t know. He looks at me and he sees a girl, he doesn’t see someone who’s agender, he doesn’t **see me—**_

“Gotcha; I’ll bring your dinner to your room then!” Chirped Hunk. “And I’ll be sure to put extra salt on yours, don’t worry.”

Hunk didn’t see her for who they were. But he did see Pidge. He had always seen Pidge, and he would always see Pidge. It was going to be okay. In time.

“Thanks, Hunk!” Replied Pidge, digging the tiny tape measure from a tray and slipping it into her pocket. “You’re the best.”

Hunk rubbed the back of his head, grinning. Coran gave a quick smile at Pidge before diving back in, bags deep beneath his eyes.

“Awww! Thanks, Pidge!”

“See you, big guy,” said Pidge, striding from the room with a tiny lump in their pocket and an extra shot of adrenaline in their bloodstream that hadn’t been there before. “If you can, get Coran to bed!”

“I’ve been trying,” complained Hunk, and Pidge snickered as she hurried away.

Now to measure!

Pidge blasted a fighting anthem through their headphones, drowning out the thoughts she had already run through with Lance the other day. They had spent the last two vargas swallowed up by their fears and what they could lose, a constant stream of _I-don’t-want-to-come-out-I-don’t-want-to-lose-Allura-or-Hunk-or-Keith-or-Matt-or-anyone-no!_ on repeat. It had all led them to exactly the same spot she was sitting in now; fully comfortable in their agender, her body, and scrolling through the list of binders they couldn’t wait to slip away and grab during her next space mall visit.

Heck, maybe they could persuade Lance to come with and just make it a trip for the two of them so Pidge could talk freely about her gender identity. They bookmarked some of the best merchandise she had found with Lance, the ones that wouldn’t leave their mind even after vargas, and leaned back to turn up their music and breathe, breathe, _breathe_.

Things were going to be okay. This was better than the quintant before had been, and the next quintant would be even easier. Eventually, this would just be another component of Pidge’s identity, not a potential hammer to crack her world apart. It couldn’t grind it to pieces, couldn’t destroy everything, but Pidge knew this could bring new eyes to them, could change everything.

Pidge exhaled, closing their laptop, and tilted their head at the ceiling. _Am I actually a girl?_

Laughter promptly flooded Pidge’s mind, and she couldn’t help snorting aloud. Yeah, right. Once you found a piece of yourself, it lodged whether you wanted it to or not. She was agender. This was exactly who they had always been meant to be. So, whatever happened next, Pidge would greet it with a straight back, clenched fists, a raised chin, and an amazing brother beside her.

Because, if Pidge had saved this universe, the least it could do was accept them for who she was. It wasn’t easy yet, and it wouldn’t be for a while. That was okay.

Because Pidge was truly, finally, completely, utterly, and perfectly Pidge. And, as the Garrison had learned so quickly, nothing could ever stop them from doing whatever she wanted.

Pidge Gunderson stopped for no one; she never had, and they weren’t about to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> The series will continue, but only once I determine how Pidge's coming out will go, and it will follow Pidge throughout their journey as an agender paladin.
> 
> My tumblr is at https://asagaosylph.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
